tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting in Skyrim
Hunting in Skyrim is a mod for . It adds a brand new Hunting Guild to the game called The Hunters of Skyrim. It features quests, an all new animal skinning system, kill and statistics tracking, new (optional) perks, new skills, new characters and locations, challenges. Description Hunting in Skyrim is about creating a Hunting Guild to take on contracts, hunts, and other types of quests and work from the people of Skyrim. Collecting pelts for a local blacksmith, ridding a tormented village of a nearby wolf den, and increasing Guild fame and status are just a few of the things that the Dragonborn can do. Features Currently available *New guild with 2 halls *New NPCs *2 new skills *10 new perks (no-perk available) *Adjusted prices *New quests **10 main quests **7 side quests, of which 6 radiant and repeatable *New animal skinning system *Hunting statistics tracking system *5 new animal dens *3 new animal breeds *Trophy crafting and Guild upgrades In progress/for future updates *Challenges *Draugr and Wisps to tracking system *New animal mounts *New main guild hall *Wandering hunters providing challenges *Shadow Tail storyline *More recruiting of random hunters in the wild *Whiterun guild armory *Animal food and trapping system *Hunter's Instinct ability New Prices The below items have had their base value (in gold) increased. New Perks These perks are present in the normal version of the mod. There is a No Perk Tree version available, so as not to conflict with other perk tree/skill changing mods, such as Perkus Maximus or Skyrim Redone. Guild Halls Each Guild Hall features a chest, in which you can find potions and arrows of several types. The Guild Porter will restock it around every seven (in-game) days. The container is however not safe storage. If a Guild Porter isn't present, logically the chest will not be either. Deerstalker Lodge Deerstalker Lodge is the main hall of the guild, and is currently still under construction. Whiterun Guild Outpost The Whiterun Guild Outpost can be found in the basement of the Drunken Huntsman, near the city gate of Whiterun. As the first location the Huntersguild found, it remains one of the most significant locations. Elberond, a Bosmer is the local porter and overseas the outpost, including construction, passing on work, recruitement and the Jarl's favor. Guild Quests The following main quests are featured as of mod version 1.3.2 separated by stages. Guild Beginnings *It All Starts With A Wolf: hunt and kill a wolf causing trouble near Riverwood. *Zenithar Has Mudcrabs: kill the Giant mudcrabs inhabiting the Zenithar's Shrine (Ring of Boulders). *Pelts For The People: collect ten wolf pelts and ten bear pelts for the Guild. *The Great White (Legendary Creature): hunt and kill the legendary creature, Great White (picture) Gain Jarl Approval *Hunting Guild Main Hall: visit the site of the new Main Guild Hall. *There's More Than One Way To Skin A...: learn how to properly skin an animal. *Gain Jarl Approval: gain approval to continue Guild construction from the Jarl of Whiterun's steward. *A Skeever Problem: exterminate the skeevers inside the Hall of the Dead, in Whiterun. *A Deer Old Feast: kill eight deer and deliver eight venison to the steward of Whiterun. *The First of Many... (radiant): complete the first official Guild contract. Collect a number of pelts for a blacksmith in Whiterun. Amount of pelts, type of pelt to collect, and blacksmith are chosen at random. Contracts Contracts are quests for collecting pelts for blacksmiths/traders and killing nuisance or dangerous animals. These are mostly radiant and repeatable. The more in-depth, difficult, or high profile a contract is, will determine its category. Contracts come in the following categories: *Common. Small and simple quests. *Standard. More advanced quests, usually requiring more pelts, the killing of harder creatures etc. *Advanced. As above, but involving harder/more objectives. *Export. Collecting skins to ship to places outside the province of Skyrim. *Prestigous. Usually quests to complete for Jarls or highborn citizens. Guild Upgrades These involve the Dragonborn either purchasing or crafting upgrades for the Guild Halls and outposts. Upgrades include crafting standing animal trophies or mounted animal heads, and purchasing upgrades like dining areas for example. Side Quests Whiterun Hunting Guild Outpost (Miscellaneous quests) *Common Contract 1 (radiant): collect a random number of pelts for a blacksmith in Whiterun. *Common Contract 2 (radiant): collect a random number of pelts for a blacksmith in Falkreath. *Common Contract 4 (radiant): collect a random number of pelts for a blacksmith in Dawnstar. Requires the Carcass System to be enabled. *Common Contract 5 (radiant): collect a random number of pelts for a blacksmith in either Shor's Stone or Whiterun. *Hides Amongst Thieves: collect ten elk hides for the Thieves Guild. Requires the Dragonborn to have completed at least two jobs for the Thieves Guild. Quest not repeatable. Skinning and carcass system Skinning an animal Hunting in Skyrim adds a new way to obtain animal skins and parts once the skinning tutorial quest has been completed. The new Carcass System adds an animal Carcass to each animal killed. This Carcass can then be skinned at either a Skinning Table or with a Portable Skinning Kit, yielding the skin, meat and anything else the animal would usually have in its inventory when killed. The skinning system can be turned on and off by casting the Enable/Disable Hunter's Skinning power, so is completely optional. Skinning Tables can be found at the following locations: *Whiterun Hunting Guild Outpost *Hunting Guild Main Hall (outside in the Skinning Shed) *Hunter's Rest Improving pelts/hides With a high enough Skinning Skill, it will be possible to improve the skins obtained from skinning an animal at a Skinning Rack. Improved skins come in three grades; Good, Fine, Flawless. Each grade makes the skin more valuable. Improved skins cannot be used for crafting normal weapons and armor, but can be sold for a higher than normal price, and used to craft special Hunting Guild equipment. Skinning racks can be found at the following locations: *Whiterun Hunting Guild Outpost *Hunting Guild Main Hall (outside in the Skinning Shed) Log Book Once the Guild quest The Great White is complete, Elberond will give the Dragonborn their own Hunting Guild Log Book. Certain statistics are kept track of in this book. The following statistics are tracked as of mod version 1.3: *Hunting kills (total and individual animal breakdown) *Hunting skill level *Huntsman feats (special actions such as sneak kills) *Skinning stats (total and individual animals skinned, skins improved, trophies crafted) *Skinning skill *Hunting abilities *Guild contracts completed *Guild locations available *Guild members recruited Hunting kills are only tracked from when the Log Book is received. New Skills Two new skills have been introduced in this mod, tracked in the Log Book. Hunting Skill The Hunting skill increases as animals are hunted and killed. A skill modifier called Huntsman Feats, which are points earned for killing higher level animals with daggers, and killing animals undetected, is tracked in the Log Book and goes towards the overall Hunting skill. The Skinning skill detailed below also has a small influence on their Hunting skill. As the Hunting skill increases, unique abilities will be unlocked. Skinning Skill The Skinning skill can be improved by skinning animal carcasses. Skinning skill also has a small influence on the Hunting skill. As the Skinning skill increases, the animal skins obtained from carcasses at a Skinning Rack will be able to be improved. Pelts and hides now come in four grades; improving the grade will increase the skins value. As the Skinning skill increases, unique abilities will be unlocked. New characters *Elberond *Engar *Naemus Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Faction Mods Category:Skyrim: Hunting in Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Guild Mods